Bright Blue
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: there was no way in the world she could possibly not be staring at him though : CLOUDYUFFIE : requested by BlackRoseMuffin


**Bright Blue**

It wasn't often that Cloud Strife felt awkward in the presence of anyone, but the way the girl dressed as a ninja was staring at him had caused him to become a little unnerved. Her vibrant gaze hadn't strayed from him since she'd walked into the subway.

It felt like his stop was taking forever to get to.

He tried to act like he didn't notice, letting his eyes fall on the people around him (that weren't her of course) and trying to keep his thoughts lingering on things like his job and what he was going to try and make himself for dinner that night.

As if things weren't weird enough, she actually leaned towards him, her face a few inches away from his shoulder as she scrutinized his face, or at least that's what he assumed she was doing. He couldn't actually tell because any time he looked at her he was too amazed by the fact she was actually carrying legitimate throwing stars in public.

Isn't that illegal?

"Are you staring at me?" he finally asked, trying not to react as a huge smile crept up her face.

"Nope!" she responded, her eyes never leaving him. "Not at all."

She said it so reassuringly Cloud could almost believe that she actually wasn't staring at him. The confidence in her voice was astounding… almost too astounding. There was no way in the world she could possibly not be staring at him though.

He glanced back down at her, narrowing his eyes as she continued to look at him. "Stop it."

"But I'm not staring at you."

She cowered a little when he glared at her in an attempt to shove off her gaze.

"I'm just staring at your eyes," she mumbled. A small pout forming on her lips as she looked slightly defeated.

He wanted to point out that staring at someone's eyes consisted of having to stare at the person, but he didn't feel like explaining anything to the girl.

"Why are you staring at my eyes?" he questioned, turning away in hopes he'd come across as uninterested. As long as you don't respond the way people want you to they eventually leave you alone… or stop staring hopefully.

"Well, your eyes are pretty. A nice shade of blue they are."

"Thanks." He turned away, looking at the new people who were coming on at the stop and seeing who was leaving. It didn't seem that any one was giving up their seat. Damn, he could have gotten away from the awkwardness if someone would move.

"My name is Yuffie," the girl practically shouted, causing the people around her to take glances in their direction.

This was becoming embarrassing.

"Usually when someone tells you their name you're supposed to tell them yours back," Yuffie prodded, poking him gently in the side. "That or I can just call you pretty eyes."

"Cloud."

"Oo… Cloud… that sounds like such a mysterious name," her attention finally turned away for a split-second, only to return with an even more intense gaze. "You have the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Are you told that a lot?"

"Yes."

"You're very handsome. Are you told that a lot?"

"Not as often."

"Your cheeks just turned pink. Did I make you embarrassed? I'm sorry I just really wanted to tell you that you're very attractive."

Cloud could feel his face heating up, and in front of all the people on the subway too. He knew that they probably could care less that he was getting embarrassed over some silly girl calling him attractive, but he had a very strict image he was trying to keep up at all times and she was ruining it.

The subway stopped again and Yuffie let go over handle, her eyes turning downward as she reached for something before shooting back up. "It was nice to meet you, Cloud. I hope I can talk to you again sometime." She darted away, leaving Cloud alone in the crowd of people.

It was kind of nice having someone to talk to…

It wasn't 'til after he got off the subway and he reached into his pocket that he noticed the little slip of paper that had mysteriously found its way inside. He opened it up, a half smile slowly crossing his face as he looked down at what it said.

_Here's my phone number! Call me if you ever wanna see me again! Mr. Pretty Eyes._

Cloud chuckled, folding the piece of paper back up before sticking it in his pocket.

Silly little ninja girl, what would have happened if he hadn't asked her if she was staring? Then she wouldn't have been able to slip the paper in his pocket.

The sad thing was though, he knew he might actually end up calling her.

--

**This is a request from BlackRoseMuffin! Yayyyyy**

**Unfortunately she asked for it a billion years ago… IM SORRY!**

**Please review!**


End file.
